Save My Soul
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Melina was stuck in a violent relationship she couldnt escape any time soon. Things get worse with Dave Batista.. But can that one person from her past save her from everything? Batista/Melina later Melina/JohnMorrison
1. Shes moving to Smackdown

**Melina was stuck in a violent relationship she couldn't escape any time soon. Things get worse with Dave Batista.. But can that one person from her past save her from everything?**

**AN;; I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is. && The beginning of the story is set on the night that Melina gets drafted to Smackdown! and Batista stays on RAW still.**

**Disclaimer;; I dont own Melina Perez. I dont own Dave Batista. I dont own John Morrison/Nitro. I dont own any other Superstars i mention. I dont own any songs i may mention.**

**----**

Melina stared up at the screen in front of her in shock and horror. Her face was across it with the word 'SMACKDOWN' written underneath in bold blue writing. Oh god.. He was going to go insane.. It was the night of the WWE draft and Melina and her team had just lost a tag team match, resulting in Melina having to move over to Smackdown. She buried her head into her hands once the cameras went off and sunk down onto the floor, her shoulders shaking slightly as she cried. She shook her head madly as she felt Mickie James and Kelly Kelly wrap their arms around her, telling her over and over again that everything would be alright.. How would it all be alright? She wanted to run away and hope that Batista didn't find her ever again. She knew that he would go mental at her, insane. He would beat her until she passed out again, that she was sure of. She cried harder at the thought before shaking her head and standing up, running backstage and into the Divas locker room. She quickly locked the door behind her and recoiled backwards, her eyes widening in horror as the thought of her moving brands and what Dave would do to her slowly started to sink in properly. She'd be all alone.. At least on RAW she got along with afew of the Divas; the Superstars avoided her because of The Animal who always her a firm grip around her the whole time one of them where near. She shook her head and walked back until she felt her back connect with a wall, shaking her head more before sinking down onto the bench below her, hugging her knees to her chest as she waited for him to come and try to get her. She knew he would brake down the door if he had to. She was his and there was no going back.. She gave up everything just so that he wouldn't hurt her anymore than he already did. And do you wanna know why shes in this mess? Because she hated to be alone.. Ever since MNM broke up, she had no one. No one liked her, no one cared.. And then, Batista came alone.. He was everything she wanted. Until that one day, that one day when he changed for the worse and that's when everything started to go wrong. When the bruises had to be hidden. When the fake smiles started to become more of a daily routine.. When her life felt like it should have ended there..

_Flashback._

_Melina cringed as she staggered along behind Dave, wincing at the tight grip he had around her wrist. She groaned in pain as he threw her against the wall of their hotel room for the week, watching him storm over and grab her by the neck tightly.  
"I told you to stay the fuck away from him!" Dave screamed in Melina's face, his face thunderous.  
"I.. I'm S.. Sorry! I told.. him.. t..to leave me alone." Melina pleaded, her voice breaking from the tight grip around her neck.  
"You fucking liar!" Dave screamed at her again before flinging her down onto the floor.  
Melina screamed out in pain as Dave grabbed her hair and pulled her along the floor, reaching out for anything to grab. She screamed out again as he held her against the wall one again, slapping her across the face in rage.  
"You.. Fucking.. Liar!" Dave yelled, slapping her across the face over and over again.  
Melina closed her eyes tightly at the pain before grabbing her stomach as she felt a sudden force hit it hard. She gasped out in pain before falling onto her knees at the next force against the back of her head, feeling the tears form in her eyes.  
"Your a pathetic slut." Dave leaned down and growled in her face, slapping her one last time before storming off out of the hotel room.  
Melina curled up in a ball and cried silently as she felt the pain hit her hard, already feeling the bruises form on her back and stomach._

Melina shook violently at the memory, her wide brown eyes never leaving the door and she rocked herself back and forth in a attempt to calm herself down, despite it not helping her at all. She tightened her grip around her knees before freezing and closing her eyes as she heard banging on the locker room door. She shook her head before refusing to let herself cry. She couldn't escape him. Not now, not ever.  
"Melina, open this fucking door!" Dave growled from the other side as he banged on it harder.  
"Melina, i swear, I'll fucking br--" Dave stopped his sentence as he heard the door slowly unlock.  
Melina looked up at him before watching as Dave walked inside the divas locker room quickly, staring at her with fire in his eyes and grit teeth. She recoiled slightly as he took a step towards her, causing Dave to laugh and grab her by the back of the hair.  
"You dont want me to do it the hard way now do you sweetcheeks?" He growled down at her with a smirk.  
She widened her eyes slightly before shaking her head slightly, closing her eyes tightly. Her face snapped left at the impact as Dave slapped her across the face, before doing it again on the other side. Melina stood there in silence, not letting herself cry in front of him as he grabbed her hair harder and shoved her against the wall forcefully.  
"Your arse is mine when we go back to the hotel." He spat, punching her in the gut once before shoving her down to the floor and walking out of the locker room.

**----**

Melina walked around backstage slowly, in silence. Her eyes where wide and the fear in them was unmistakable. She looked around both ways quickly in case Dave was near by before slowly continuing to walk again, biting down on her bottom lip roughly. She froze as she heard a voice from behind her, closing her eyes. God, she did not want to face him today.  
"Little Melina scared without 'Big, Bad' Batista to save her soul from people like me."  
Melina groaned inwardly before slowly turning around to come face to face with the 'Legend Killer'. She frowned before rolling her eyes at him and shoving her free hand into her pocket, holding onto her Woman's Championship belt with the other.  
"Yeah, of corse Orton. Like i would actually be afraid of you?!" She muttered, shaking her head and rolling her eyes again Randy grit his teeth before leaning down slightly and moving towards Melina until the where nose to nose.  
"Your scared of me. Either that or you want to fuck me." He said with a smirk.  
Melina widened her eyes as her jaw dropped slightly, gritting her teeth as she narrowed her eyes at Randy. Before she knew what she was doing she raised her hand and slapped him across the face hard.  
"You fucking dick!" She screamed at him as she took a step back, her eyes narrowing at him more.  
She ignored as afew of the Divas and Superstars stopped what they where going, or as they looked out of their locker room to see what was going on. Randy growled and rubbed the side of his face before grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him.  
"Don't deny it dollface. You know its true." He purred down to her with a smirk.  
Melina snarled before lifting her other hand slightly, which caused Orton to grab hold of it tightly and pin both of her hands to her side with a smirk. She scowled before smirking inwardly, bringing up her knee before kicking him in the crotch hard.  
"Don't touch me arsehole." She spat, lifting her hand and slapping him across the face as he let her hands go to cover himself tightly.  
Melina froze as she felt a tight grip suddenly around her waist, before feeling herself being pulled back into a rock hard chest, closing her eyes tightly and biting down on her bottom lip hard as she shook her head slightly.. She wanted him to go away, leave her alone.. Just, anything that meant she could get away from Dave. She would do, not even giving it a second thought in the world.  
"C'mon Mel.. We havnt got times for things like him." Dave growled from behind her, tightening his grip around her waist as she dragged her off towards the Divas locker room. He let his grip from around her go and shoved her into the door roughly.  
"Go get your shit." He spat down at her with a thunderous stare, his teeth grit as his eyes ablaze once again.  
Melina nodded silently and dropped her gaze towards the ground before slowly walking into the Divas locker room, grabbing her duffel bag and taking a deep breathe in, wiping the tears that threatened to form in her eyes before walking back out to be met with a tight grip around her wrist, before allowing herself to be dragged outside and towards Dave's car.. Knowing what she was going to get when they finally got back to the hotel room..


	2. Violated

**Melina was stuck in a violent relationship she couldn't escape any time soon. Things get worse with Dave Batista.. But can that one person from her past save her from everything?**

**AN;; I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is. **

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina curled up in a ball on her hotel bed, shaking violently as she sobbed into the pillows. She ached all over and inside as well, hugging her knees tighter to her chest as she listened to Dave chuckle coldly before slamming the hotel room door behind him as he stalked off to the bar. She closed her eyes and cried harder, screaming out slightly from the pain as her shoulders shook more. She stood up slowly, gripping onto the bed post for support as she wrapped her arm around herself tightly, closing her eyes in a silent agony before slowly staggering towards the shower. She turned on the hot water and got in the shower, her tears mixing with the water that ran down her face. She wrapped an arm around herself again as she scrubbed at her skin roughly. She needed to get it off of her.. She needed to get the feel of way he touched her. The feel of the way he hit her over and over again. She scrubbed at her skin harder before slowly sliding down the back of the shower and hugging her knees to her chest as she cried more, screaming out and hitting the floor beneath her. She needed to get out this mess. She needed to get out fast, before she got herself killed in the process.. She slowly climbed out of the shower and cringed in pain at every movement she had, slowly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her bruised body before stumbling back into the bedroom and shoving her CD player on and turning it on full blast, the sound filling the room and probably the whole hotel floor as she hummed along to it quietly, sitting on the bed and looking at the wall opposite her with wide, blank, scared eyes.

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me Off guard, red handed Now I'm far from lonely I sleep, I still see you lying next to me So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..._

_I need something average someone please just give me Hit me and knock me out And let me go back to sleep I can't laugh all I want inside I still am empty So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..._

Melina closed her eyes as Burt McCrackens singing filled her ears, slowly singing along to the words that summed up her life so perfectly at the present time..

_I'll be just fine Predenting I'm not I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got_

_I'll be just fine Predenting I'm not I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got_

Melina pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms and a long sleeved t-shirt, her eyes filling with more tears as she noticed each and every large bruised that covered her body as she got changed, laying on her hotel bed and slowly falling asleep to the music that was her lifestyle..

_I guess, I remember every clench you sent me Un-harmed, im losing weight and somebody Eye's closed so hard I stopped your heart from beating So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me, I...._

_I'll be just fine Predenting I'm not I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got.._

**----**

Melina closed her eyes as she stood backstage on her very first night on Smackdown, her arms clinging onto the Woman Championship belt in her hand tightly as she looked around at the Divas and Superstars that surrounded her, walking past her without a second glance.. He'd done this to her. He'd made her a social reject so that she could be all his.. Without him, she would have nothing.. Even if it did mean she had to suffer all of the pain she went through to stop herself from being alone.. She sighed as she heard her Theme music suddenly blast through the arena, forcing herself to give a large, fake, smile as she ran out onto the stage and held her championship belt above her belt. She looked down at the ring before running down the ramp and jumping up onto the apron. She fell down into the splits easily before leaning under the bottom rope and sliding into the ring, standing up and flashing a fake smile at her tag team partner, Maria.. There was only so much pain one person could go through, and tonight Melina knew she was going to be streached to her limits and beyond..

"What, to much for you to handle Miss Womans Champion?!" Michelle screamed down at her with a smirk as she watched Melina fall to the mat and hold her stomach in pain.  
Melina closed her eyes as the bruise she had kicked tore pain throughout her body. She slowly stood up before attacking Michelle McCool, bringing her down onto the mat as she hit her over and over again, bringing out all the anger she had towards Dave out on Michelle. She screamed out before preforming The Last Call and pinning Michelle for the 3 count. She stood up and raised her hand in victory with Maria's grabbing her belt before sliding out of the ring, knowing Dave was watching her from backstage. She limped slightly backstage before immediatly making her way to the Divas locker room, grabbing her duffel bag before hesitating as she walked over to the room Dave was suppose to be in. She walked inside and flashed him a fake smile as she changed out of her ring attire and into a pair of regular clothes.  
"I dont like your ring attire. You need to get it changed and fast." Dave barked from behind her.  
Melina widened her eyes as held her back to The Animal as she pulled on her jumper. She bit down on her bottom lip before slowly turning around and shaking her head, cringing inwardly at the amount of pain she was going to receive for refusing to do so.  
"I cant. I wont." She whispered.  
Dave stood up and stared down at her with wild eyes, slapping her across the face hard before grabbing the back of her hair and making her face him.  
"You'll, do, as i say!" He growled, shoving her backwards before smiling coldly. "Move your arse, we're going back to the hotel room."  
Melina nodded silently before pulling her duffel bag onto her shower and wincing slightly before grabbing her belt and smiling fakely again at Dave, closing her eyes as she walking behind him in silence.

**----**

Melina woke up forcefully that night with the feel of burning in between her legs. She opened her eyes and widened them to see Dave hovering over her, violating her in the worse way possible. She stared at him and opened her mouth to let out a scream, only to have his hand shoved over her mouth and a kitchen knife held up dangerously close to her throat.  
"You scream, I'll kill you." He purred into her ear with a smirk before removing his hand.  
She nodded silently before closing her eyes tightly as Dave continued to thrust forcefully in and out of her roughly, a evil smirked painted on his features..


	3. I Wasnt Perfect

**Melina was stuck in a violent relationship she couldn't escape any time soon. Things get worse with Dave Batista.. But can that one person from her past save her from everything?**

**AN;; I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina walked around backstage the next week of Smackdown, her arms around her waist tightly in protection mood and her eyes where looking around her all the time. She hadnt been out of her hotel room for the last week, she'd locked the door and refused to even let Dave in. He'd killed her inside, she was just numb. And she always would be as long as she was with him.. She needed to escape. But, that was a hell of alot easier said then to actually be done. Dave would probably kill her with his bare hands before she had a chance to get anywhere anytime soon. She sighed before walking into the Diva's locker room, ignoring as most of the Divas fell silent and watched her, grabbing her ring attire before locking herself into a shower cubicle. She changed quickly and pulled on her fluffy black boots as she looked down at her red ring outfit with a faint smile. She loved it, it was her own idea.. There was no way on earth that The Animal could ever make her get rid of it, no chance at all.. She dragged her fingertips through the blackness of her hair before walking out and dropping her duffel bag onto a empty bag, rolling her eyes as the Divas fell silent again before walking off and out towards the ring as she heard her entrance music burst out through the arena. She pulled on a fake smile before dropping down into the splits on the ring apron and holding her Championship belt up with a slight, fake but slightly real grin. She stood at the back of the ring and looked around for a moment before looking back to the ramp and widening her eyes as she heard Natalya's music start, before watching her and Tyson Kidd make their way down the ramp. Melina groaned inwardly and closed her eyes in a silent agony before immediatly locking up with Natalya as the bell rung, starting the match..

_Ten minutes later._

Melina lay on the mat, stomach to the ground in agony, crying out and trying to reach for a rope as Natalya hit the Sharpshooter on her. She cried out before closing her eyes and trying to reach out for the ropes again. She knew what she was surpose to do, it was written in the script and she was going to do it anyway even if it wasnt. Melina hesitated for a moment before tapping on the mat madly, signalling the end of the match. She gasped as Natalya let her go before rolling out of the ring with a crazy grin and standing next to Tyson Kidd, laying on her stomach in pain, closing her eyes tightly as she wrapped her arms herself tightly. She slowly stood up afew minutes later and took her belt before slowly rolling out of the ring and wincing, limping slowly backstage and biting down on her bottom lip as she was met with a angry face of Dave. She dropped her gaze down onto the floor and stood infront of him, preparing herself for being dragged out of the building and being beaten to a pulp at the hotel because of her loss against the only Hart female wrestler.  
"What the fuck was that?!" Dave screamed down at her.  
Melina widened her eyes and realised most of the people backstage had stopped whatever they where doing to look at the both of them.  
"WELL?!" Dave screamed down at her again.  
"I... I'm s.. sorry.." She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly.  
Dave growled before grabbing the back of her hair and pulling her face up to meet his.  
"You fucking better be." He spat, shoving her backwards.  
Melina stumbled backwards before gasping as he head snapped left, realising that Dave had slapped infront of all of the Superstars and Divas. She closed her eyes as she felt another impact hit the side of her face, screaming slightly in pain and instantly wrapping her arms around herself protectivly. Dave never slapped her infront of anyone, it was way too risky for him.. Melina felt the tears in her eyes as Dave grabbed her hair before dragging her off to his locker room, dropping her tearful gaze to the floor as the other wrestlers watched with wide eyes, but they didnt stop them from not doing anything.  
"Dave.. Please.." She whispered, pleading with him as he dragged her along by her hair still.  
She widened her eyes as Dave turned around to meet her with the thunderous look she had so many times before, closing her eyes and whimpering at the sudden inpact in her stomach, clutching it slightly before allowing herself to be dragged into Daves locker room..

**----**

Melina screamed out in pain as Dave repeatedly beat her, ripping her hair slightly as he pinned her against the wall behind her. He growled before grabbing a belt and slapping her across the side with it violently, causing her to scream out in pain again.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Dave roared.  
He hit her in the side with the belt again and covered her mouth forcefully with his hand. Melina stayed quiet and refused to let the tears fall from her eyes as her beating continued..

Melina staggered out of Daves locker room half an hour later in more pain than she had ever been in before, clutching her stomach as it bled through her tshirt slightly, and letting the tears fall from her face as she looked at the staring Superstars and Divas. She barged past them before going into the Divas locker room, grabbing her stomach and wincing at every moment she made. She ran into the toilets and threw up until she saw blood, sinking onto the floor and holding herself in her arms as she refused to cry, ignoring all the sypathetic looks she was getting from the divas in the locker room. They wern't sorry.. None of them where.. They where probably glad. No one gave a fuck about little Melina.. No one ever would.. She stood up staggered into the main part again, grabbing her duffel bag and slinging it over her shoulder and crying out at the sudden pain she felt from doing so. She shook her head before stumbling out of the locker room, immediatly being met with more sypatheric glances from the rest of the Superstars and Divas that where backstage.. LIARS! None of them gave a fuck. They never tried to stop Dave! They. Just. Fucking. Watched. And now they where sympathetic?! Fuck them. Fuck them all! Melina narrowed her eyes at them as she continued to hold her side as it bled slightly still "What are you all fucking staring at?! Now you all know! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?!" She screamed at them, dropping her gaze to the floor as she covered her arms to hide the mager bruising She looked at them all one last time, before running, ignoring as the tears fell from her dark hazel eyes almost violently. She ran as fast her legs could carry her at that time, eventually giving out in the parking lot and falling onto the ground. Melina sunk down on her knees and screamed out loudly as she continued to cry, burying her face in her hands as she shook violently from the amount of tears she was crying.. The last thing she heard was numberous amount of running footsteps behind her and people screaming her name as she dropped further onto the ground, before her whole vision slowly faded away and turned pitch black..

**----**

Melina stayed still, not daring to open her eyes as she heard quiet talking from all around her, and alot of it to exact. She swear she even heard someone crying from beside her, rolling her eyes inwardly as she knew that she was imagaining it all.. Who would cry over HER?! Melina closed her eyes tighter as the pain from all over her body ached madly, she knew that she was probably bruised from head to toe.. She felt numb inside, like she was dead.. She might aswell have been dead. She should of made him kill her while he attacked her violently. No one would care and it wouldnt matter at all.. She had no soul. No, not since MNM broke up, she lost the only man she had ever loved and sold her soul to the Devil, in the shape of Dave Batista. She turned onto her side before immediatly regreting it, cringing and breathing in through her teeth sharply as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly and felt the tears devolpe in her eyes. She ignored as the talking around her went quite, curling up into a ball and wrapping her arms around herself tightly, wishing that she was dreaming. Yeah, she was dreaming. She had just imagained it all. She had never been atttacked violently by Batista worse than she had ever been before. None of the Superstars or Divas knew about anything in her life.. And she wasnt sitting here in a hospital bed, wishing that her life would end at that very moment.  
"Melina?" A Voice whispered from beside her.  
Melina closed her eyes tighter and shook her head quickly in sharp movements, she knew that voice.. That use to belong to her best friend.. She couldnt face her now. Not while she was like this. She must look so perfectic.. This mess was all her fault.  
"Melina.. Please open your eyes hunny.. Please.." Mickie James whispered from beside her again, crouching down infront of her and stroking her hair lightly.  
Melina opened her eyes slowly to me met with the face of a faint smiling Mickie James, she looked around slowly and a look of shock painted it self across her features at the amount of Superstars and Divas that where all in the room, gathering around her. Mickie, Michelle, Gail, Jeff, Matt, Maria, Kofi, Rey, Mark, Glen, Natalya, Lisa, Adam, Chris, Jay.. And even John.. The sight infront of her caused Melina to bury her head into her hands and burst out into tears again, shaking her head side to side slowly before hugging her knees to her chest again and weeping into Mickies shoulder as she felt her pull her into a hug.. They all saw her like this.. She felt so phathetic.. They shouldnt be here. They shouldnt care for her.. Melina closed her eyes tighter and cryed harder, shaking slightly as she did, slowly calming down after afew minutes as she felt Mickie stroke her hair lightly.. God, she'd missed her so much.. She'd missed all of them.. How could she let all of this happen? She slowly pulled back from Mickie and gave a faint smile before sitting up slowly and wincing in pain whilst trying to do so.  
"Why did he do this to you hun?" Jeff asked quietly as he crouched beside her bed, taking her hand with a faint smile.  
Melina looked down at him and forced a small smile before closing her eyes in a silent agony and shaking her head.  
"It was my fault.. I made him do it to me.. It was my fault.." She whispered, knowing her words where right, in some sick, twisted way.  
The words that had left Melinas mouth shocked all of the people that surrounded her, causing most of them to widen there eyes. John Morrison looked over at Melina and tightened his fist slightly, his eyes darkening slightly at her words.. He was going to kill Dave.  
"Melina.. This wasnt your fault.." Lisa soothed, crouching down beside Melina.  
"Yes.. It was, i brought this on myself.. I wasnt perfect.." Melina whispered.  
_'I wasnt perfect..'_ Those words echoed throughout Johns mind as he looked down at her. She was perfect to him.. She always had been.. He wanted to tell her that so badly.. But, he just, couldnt.  
"I'll never be perfect.." She whispered, wiping the stray tear that rolled down her left cheek, closing her eyes and hugging onto Mickie tightly.


	4. Crying On The Bathroom Floor

**Melina was stuck in a violent relationship she couldn't escape any time soon. Things get worse with Dave Batista.. But can that one person from her past save her from everything?**

**AN;; I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina paced up and down backstage of SMACKDOWN, her fingertips running through her hair quickly as she stared blankly at whatever wall she stared at. She picked up her Woman's Championship belt before putting her head into her hands and sighing loudly. She wasn't even suppose to be here tonight, Vince had found about everything that was going on between her and Dave and told her to take afew weeks. Melina had refused. She had to do this, she knew what she would do if she didn't. She fall into a quick yet deeper and more painful depression than she already was in. She wouldn't let Dave think he had won.. She'd rather die than do that. She sighed and shook her head, standing up and pulling her jeans up slightly before starting to walk, looking down at the floor before stumbling backwards as she walked into something hard.  
"Hey sweetcheeks. Come back for more?" Dave husked from above her, a smirk planted on his lips.  
Melina looked up slowly and widened her eyes, stepping back slowly as she looked him dead in the eye.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly, shocked that none of her terror had been shown in her voice.  
"Match against Ted." He said simply before taking a step towards her.  
Melina slapped his hand away from her face as he reached out for it, causing him to growl and grab her hand in a tight grip.  
"Don't fucking do that. I. Own. You." He spat hardly.  
Melina scoffed before rolling her eyes and shoving him away from her and looking at him with narrowed eyes and a scowl.  
"We're over dick. You don't fucking own me. No one does." She growled.  
She spun around on her heel before starting to walk away, her confidence she had just then fading slowly.. Until she heard him.  
"Oh, we're not over sweet cheeks. You know you'll come crawling back for more." Dave called after her.  
Melina stopped dead in her tracks, looking around at the nervous faces of the Superstars and Divas that where also out backstage. Melina dropped her belt on the floor before slowly turning around to face him, her teeth grit. Something inside of her snapped. She screamed out before running towards him and tackling him onto the ground, sitting on his chest as she dug her heels into his sides hard and punched his face over and over again.  
"YOU FUCKING DICK!" She screamed as she punched him harder, scratching the side of his face slightly as she let all of her anger towards him finally release.. "You fucking beat me to a pulp! You raped me and bragged around it to your friends! You sick twisted dick! You fucking ruined me!" Melina screamed over and over again as she continued her attack on him.  
She didn't even realise the amount of tears that where running down her face until she was picked up off of Dave and dragged backwards, not before she managed to get a swift kick to his balls though. She smirked before realising what was happening. She screamed out before kicking her legs out wildly, not ready to stop trying to kill Dave.  
"Get off of me!" She screamed out, causing the superstar and diva who had their hold on her, to drag her faster. She watched as Dave stood up and spat some blood out of his mouth, before pointing at her with blazing eyes.  
"Your arse is mine Perez! Just you fucking wait!" He yelled after her before she was dragged into a locker room.

**----**

Melina sat in Mickie Jame's locker room, staring at the floor below her with blank yet angry looking eyes. She raked her fingers through her hair before snapping out of her daydream to look up at Mickie with an innocent.  
"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Mickie asked with a slight grin.  
Melina avoided her gaze before scrunching up her nose.. Honestly, no. Mickie stared this discussion on how wrong Dave was, before going this complete and utter ramble, but by then Melina had gone too far into a daydream to notice.  
"Uhh.. If i say yes will you still love me?" Melina asked innocently, causing Mickie to laugh.  
Melina grinned faintly back at her before letting her gaze fall onto John Morrison, the other person who had dragged her into here. She frowned in confusion as she watched him.. He was staring at the wall opposite him with a look of confusion, anger and thought. She shrugged before looking at Mickie and smiling slightly.  
"I'm, umm, gunna go have a shower.." She said quickly, needing to get away and find her release.  
Mickie gave a nod before turning her head towards the Tv and watching the matches that where being tapped. Melina stood up before grabbing her duffel bag, how it got in here she had no idea, and a towel before literally running into the shower at the back. She slammed the door behind her loudly before locking it and walking backwards until her back hit the wall. She slid down the wall and held her knees to her chest, swaying back and forth slowly as she let her tears that had started earlier release, turning on the shower and stripping down before sitting on the floor of it and hugging her knees tightly again and rocking side to side slowly. She closed her eyes as her tears mixed with the water before reaching out and slowly taking the pink object next to her, smiling faintly at she looked at the metal on it, before closing her eyes and running it over her skin slowly as she continued to cry silently while water fell down onto her.

**----**

John sat in Mickie's locker room alone, sighing as he lent back in the chair and watched the current Divas match on the TV in front of him, Mickie James vs Maryse. He looked at the time and raised an eyebrow to himself, Melina had been in that shower for way over an hour. He frowned slightly before standing up and walking over to door, knocking loudly on the door as he heard that the shower was still on.  
"Mel?" He called through the door loudly.  
He frowned again afew minutes later, calling her name again before waiting for a few minutes. He panicked slightly before slowly opening the door and widening his eyes at the sight in front of him. Melina was sat on the floor of the shower, letting the water fall down on her harshly as she held a razor in her right hand, hugging her knees to her chest tightly as she rocked side to side slightly, her eyes glued on her left ankle as blood slowly ran from the deep cuts she had made, tears running down her face madly. The bruises all over her body where unmistakable, causing his blood to boil slightly. John stared at the scene in front of him for a moment before grabbing the towel from beside him and walking over to Melina slowly, leaning down and giving a faint smile as she looked up at him with, wide, terrified, hurt hazel eyes, before wrapping the towel around her slowly and turning the shower off. He picked her up and placed her onto the bathroom floor, grabbing a spare towel and holding it to her ankle.. He was going to kill Dave.. Not hurt him, kill him. He'd never seen Melina like this before, with her eyes with so much hurt and fear in them. She had never even been like this when he had dum-- He widened his eyes as he removed the towel slowly, running his fingertips over the scars that covered all over her ankle, some new and some old. Some even looked years old.. He looked up Melina as he felt the tears bloom in his eyes slightly, running his fingertips over her ankle lightly before pressing his lips to it gently.. He'd made her do that.. She never told anyone, but she still done it.. He closed his eyes for a moment before sitting beside Melina and wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her close to him.  
"You'll be okay.. Noones going to get you now.. Never." He whispered down to her as he stroked her hair slowly.  
He sighed silently to himself and wrapped his arms around Melina slightly tighter as she curled up on his lap and sobbed into his shirt. He kissed her forehead lightly before leaning his head against hers as he let her cry onto him, stroking her back still as they both sat on the bathroom floor.  
"I wont let him hurt you Mel.." He murmured down to her one last time before going silent.  
John was never let Melina go again.. Never.. Even if it meant beating down Dave until he couldn't move..


	5. She Dosnt Want To Be His

**Melina was stuck in a violent relationship she couldn't escape any time soon. Things get worse with Dave Batista.. But can that one person from her past save her from everything?**

**AN;; I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is. THANK YOU TO EVERYONES WHO'S BEEN REVIEWING!! (:**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina closed her eyes for a moment as listened to the lyrics that blasted out of the hotel stereo, smiling faintly to herself before opening her eyes again, continuing to pack her clothes into her suitcase as she slowly hummed along to the music, her humming getting louder by each line before she started to sing along..

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow Oh, but God I wanna let it go_

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show Never wanted it to be so cold Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me Wonder what's wrong with me?_

She smiled to herself faintly before putting her clothes into her suitcase and shutting it once it got full, zipping it up before grabbing her smaller pink one, unzipping it before grabbing her clothes. She froze and widened her eyes as a thought slowly entered her mind.. Who was she going to ride with? There was no way that she could ride with Dave.. And none of the other Superstars or Divas would talk to her without being getting petrified and running off the moment someone near them mentioned the name 'Dave'. She groaned out loudly and continued to shove her clothes into her suitcase, before sitting on the end of her hotel bed and putting her head into her hands as she thought.. Maybe Mickie would let her? Or John? No, Mickie.. John.. She have to avoid him for a while after yesterday.. Who knows what he will say? She shook her head to herself before continuing to pack clothes into her smaller suite case and letting out a sigh before giving a faint nod. She'd phone up Mickie and ask.. She silently prayed that Mickie would say yes before jumping as she heard a knock on her door, freezing in her place and widening her eyes as she stared at the door.. What if it was Dave? Was he still after her? Of course he was.. He would kill her next time he got his hands on her. The thought made her recoil before silently cursing as Amy Lee's voice burst out from the stereo. "MELLLL! I know your in there! I can hear the music woman!" Mickie yelled through the door with a faint laugh.  
Melina let out a sigh of relief before putting the clothes in her hands onto the bed and walking over to the door, opening it and grinning at the hyper brunette infront of her widely. "Hey Mick. Whats up?"  
"You wanna catch a ride with us? Us being Me, John, Mike, Barbie and Layla.. And maybe Punk.. Yeah, i think Punk's coming with us as well.. I'll have to ask him.." Mickie rushed with a grin, before frowning faintly and going off into thought before shrugging and looking up at Melina with a wide grin.  
God, that woman was a actual life saver.  
"Yeah sure! God, your amazing." Melina and Mickie laughed, before Melina continued speaking. "Just gimme 5 minutes to finish packing and come knock for me again.. Since i don't know where anything is."  
Mickie nodded and grinned at Melina one last time, before skipping off. Melina watched her and shook her head to herself with a laugh, before shutting the front door and going back to her packing as she slowly started to sing along with Lithium again.

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time Drown my will to fly Here in the darkness I know myself Can't break free until I let it go, let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all Anything is better than to be alone And in the end I guess I had to fall Always find my place among the ashes_

Melina looked up as she heard a banging on her door, zipping up her last suitcase before looking down at the time on her phone and frowning.. Mickie wasn't suppose to come for at least another few minutes, and knowing Mickie, she was late 99% of the time anyway.. She looked at the door and jumping slightly as the person banged on it again but louder, raising an eyebrow to herself before slowly opening it. She widened her eyes at the person standing in front of her, before trying to shut the door again, only to have him shove it violently and grab her by the throat. Melina screamed out as Dave shoved her against the wall opposite them both and look her with fiery eyes as his grip around her throat tightened as he locked eyes with her. She screamed out again and tried to find air as his grip tightened again, closing her eyes and trying to kick out. Dave smirked to himself and held onto her neck as he grabbed both of her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand, watching with a wider, evil smirk as Melina gasped out for breathe. He squeezed her throat slightly before leaning forward until his nose touched hers faintly.  
"Your mine bitch. Your fucking mine." He growled fiercely.  
Melina tried to shake her head as tears formed in her eyes, gasping for breathe again before screaming out as he squeezed her neck again. Dave smirked before widening his eyes slightly as he heard a scream from behind him, he loosened his grip from around Melina before turning around, only to be met with a fist. Melina gasped for breathe and wiped the tears that where falling down her face before stumbling over to Mickie and holding onto her shirt tightly as tears fell down her face more. She looked over and widened her eyes in fear as she saw John sitting on top of Dave, punching his face over and over again with a crazed look in his eyes. Melina wiped her eyes before watching as Dave laid helpless on the floor, trying to cover his face the best that he could. "John.. Stop.. Please." Melina said quietly, causing John to look over at her and relaxing slowly, slowly standing up.  
John looked down at Dave and growled slightly, kicking him in the side roughly before leaning down and staring at his slightly busted up face with a faint smirk.  
"Your arse is mine in that ring." He said with a smirk before slowly making his way over to Mickie and Melina.  
He wrapped his arms around Melina before holding her close to him as Mickie grabbed her bags. Melina buried her head into Johns shoulder and wept quietly.  
"C'mon doll.." He murmured down to her before wrapping his arms around her waist loosely and leading her out of the hotel room, taking one last look back at Dave before slamming the door loudly..


	6. Car Rides

**Melina was stuck in a violent relationship she couldn't escape any time soon. Things get worse with Dave Batista.. But can that one person from her past save her from everything?**

**AN;; I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina sat in the back of the car, her head on Mickie's lap as music burst through her earphones. She looked around and smiled slightly to herself as she looked over at Punk, Mickie and Barbie, who where all sleep, it was only around 4.35 in the morning and they had left 4. She let her gaze wander towards the front of car, biting down on her bottom lip as she watched Mike drive the car, while talking to John. She looked at John and sighed before slowly closing her eyes, smiling faintly to herself as Blink182 burst out through her ear phones. She was always in rockish kind of music, not hip hop or R&B like most people would have guessed. She recognised the song beginning straight away as 'Adam's Song', biting down on her bottom lip lightly again as she listened, slowly humming along quietly with another faint smile.

_I never thought I'd die alone I laughed the loudest who'd have known I traced the cord back to the wall No wonder it was never plugged in at all I took my time, I hurried up The choice was mine, I didn't think enough I'm too depressed, to go on You'll be sorry when I'm gone_

Melina hugged her knees to her chest as she felt the tears form in her eyes, despite them being closed. The last lines of of lyrics summed up the way she had been feeling for the last year or so.. The words 'I'm too depressed, to go on' rang through her mind wildly like an alarm bell that pissed everyone off, but stayed in their minds for ages.. She sighed and ignored as a stray tear ran down her tear, keeping her eyes closed tightly and not bothering to wipe it away as it rolled down her cheek, hugging her knees to her chest tighter. She kept her head on Mickie's shoulder and sighed out of her nose, her humming fading away slowly as she felt herself being into sleep slowly.

_I never conquered, rarely came 16 just held such better days Days when I still felt alive We couldn't wait to get outside The world was wide, too late to try The tour was over we'd survived I couldn't wait till I got home To pass the time in my room alone_

Melina yawned quietly half way through the verse, loosening her grip of her legs before slowly falling into a light dream..

**----**

Melina grunted afew hours later and slapped away the hands that where shaking her shoulders, keeping her eyes closed before growling quietly as someone started poking her in the boob".  
"Get. Your. Hand. Away. From. My. Fucking. Boob." She hissed before turning over onto her back and keeping her eyes closed.  
She grunted as she heard chuckling from around her, burying her head into her arms before sighing as the person started to poke her in the back. She slowly sat up and yawned, opening her eyes to jump back slightly at the sight of everyone in the car staring at her. Punk smirked before leaning forward and poking her boob one last time before hiding behind Mickie as Melina went to slap his hand again. Melina frowned and scrunched up her nose before yawning and leaning back against the car chair and running her fingers through her hair, before groaning as she realised she must have looked like a tramp with smudged make up on, immediately pulling her jumper's hood up and pulling on one of the strings to make it smaller, until it covered most of her face.  
"Why did you get Punkie here to poke my boob untill i woke up?" She mumbled, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly and hugging herself slightly as she gave another yawn, causing Mickie and Barbie to laugh and lean their heads on her shoulders.  
"We wanted fooood." Mickie complained, sticking her bottom lip out and pouting slightly.  
"But, Jomo said we had to wait for youu." Barbie whined, trying to keep a straight face as she pouted with Mickie.  
Melina groaned before looking at the three guys, who where laughing, rolling her eyes to herself before wrapping her arms around Barbie and Mickie.  
"Lets go. I need to wipe this shit off my face though." Melina mumbled with a slight laugh, pointing to the eyeliner and eyeshadow that was smudged all around her eyes.  
Barbie laughed and gave a nod before grabbing her handbag and rooting through it, before handing Melina a wipe with a grin. Melina grinned before pulling her hood down and wiping all of the make-up off of her face and shoving it into the ashtray in front of Mickie, smirking slightly. She laughed as Mickie and Barbie both grabbed her hands and dragged her out of the stopped car and towards a cafe that was on the other side of her face. They stopped and waited for the guys to catch up with the three of them, before the six of them walked inside and sat down at a spare booth.  
"I look like shit.." Melina mumbled to herself, scrunching up her nose.  
John looked over at her and chuckled before rolling his eyes and poking her side lightly with a grin.  
"You look gorgeous." He whispered over to her.  
Melina looked down as she felt her cheeks burn, leaning her head onto Mickie's shoulder and hiding her face with her menu until her blush went down. She ran her fingers through her hair before grinning as she noticed pancakes. The six of them all order as a waitress walked over, Melina, Barbie, Mickie and Punk ordering pancakes, while Mike and John ordered a fry up. Melina and Barbie scrunched up their noses as Mike and John started to eat their food afew minutes later, before they looked at eachother and laughed, exchanging grins before starting to eat their pancakes..

**----**

Melina couldn't help but giggle to herself as she watched Punk and John argue over who was going in the front seat with Mike; who always wanted to drive.. Strange dude.. Melina rolled her eyes to herself before jumping as Mickie slapped the back of her thighs gently with a smirk, causing Melina to squeak slightly in shock before turning red as the other four looked at her with raised eyebrows. Mickie burst out laughing and smirked before grinning at Melina and getting into the car after Barbie, Melina getting in afterwards and leaning her head against the glass of the window and yawning quietly. God was she tired. She laughed quietly and shook her head to herself as she watched John and Punk play Rock, Paper, Scissors from out of the window, before laughing again as Punk won and John threw his arms up into the air madly. She shook her head before closing her eyes and pulling the string on her jumper hood to tighten it around her head slightly more, wrapping her arms around herself as she yawned quietly. She raised an eyebrow to herself as she felt the car door next to her open and someone sit down, slowly opening her eyes to have them lock with Johns. Why did he sit next to her? Why not Barbie? She raised an eyebrow to herself inwardly. She smiled sheepishly before giving another yawn and closing her eyes again, leaning back against the seat as she grabbed her earphones from her pocket, sticking them in her ears as she kept her eyes closed, relaxing fully and grinning faintly to herself as Linkin Park burst into her ears.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

Melina smiled to herself as she turned up the volume, not caring that much that everyone else in the car could probably hear her music. She loved it.. It meant alot to her.. Most of the words in this song summed up her life and what she felt.. Just like most of the other songs she listened to..

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me Holding too tightly afraid to lose control Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Melina jumped slightly as she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull them closer. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up, biting her bottom lip as she saw John hugging her to his chest tightly, smiling to herself as she lent her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes again, humming along to the music that burst through her ears.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know I may end up failing too But I know You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there Become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you_

Melina slowly wrapped her arms around John loosely as she curled up against him, leaning her head on his shoulder soon as she slowly started to fall asleep as 'Numb' continued, and from the confort of knowing that she was in John's arms.. And no one could hurt her there..

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be.._


	7. Night Princess

**Melina was stuck in a violent relationship she couldn't escape any time soon. Things get worse with Dave Batista.. But can that one person from her past save her from everything?**

**AN;; I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina slowly woke up and squinted from the sunlight, groaning loudly before turning her head and burying it into whatever she was laying on, curling up again as she yawned quietly, burying her head into whatever she was laying on and closing her eyes again.  
"Aww. Aren't they cute?" Barbie said with a grin.  
Melina raised an eyebrow to herself before opening her eyes slowly and pulling back to see what she was laying on, immediately widening her hazel eyes as she looked up to come face to face with John. She bit down on her bottom lip and smiled nervously, leaning back against the car seat and looking down at her hands, before wiping her eyes with a scrunch of her eyes.  
"Morning Sleeping Beautyyy!" Mickie sung with a laugh.  
Melina looked over at her and raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and panicking slightly as she felt herself being pulled back into John again, biting down on her bottom lip as she dropped her gaze before shivering as she felt his warm breathe against her ear, causing her to close her eyes.  
"Afternoon Princess." He whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek gently.  
Melina immediately looked down, feeling her cheeks burn up madly as she felt his lips against her cheek, before sighing silently at her old nickname.. No one had called her that since MNM, god she had missed hearing Johns voice around her.. She looked over at the girls as her blush subsided, scrunching up her nose slightly as she looked at Mickie and Barbie, before sticking out of her bottom lip childishly and trying not to laugh or crack a grin.  
"I look like shit. Can i pleeaseee borrow some eyeliner?" She begged.  
Mickie laughed before grabbing a eyeliner out of her pocket and handing it to Melina, causing her to grin and throw her arms around her.  
"God, i fucking love you." Melina said with a laugh.  
Punk raised an eyebrow before pausing his iPod and looking over his shoulder.  
"Whos fucking who?" He said with a confused expression, his eyebrow raised.  
Everyone in the back and Mike burst out laughing at what Punk said, shaking their heads to themselves as they did. Barbie shook her head before returning back to her mobile as Melina and Mickie looked at Punk with grins.  
"No one is fucking anyone darlin'.. Unless Johns not telling us something?" Mickie joked with a smirk, causing John to roll his eyes at her.  
Punk shrugged before grinning as his phone went off, causing Melina to raise an eyebrow, before grinning slightly as she figured out who it was.  
"Jess?" Punk just nodded as he continued to press different buttons on his phone.  
"Tell her i miss her!" Melina exclaimed before giggling slightly and putting on some eyeliner.  
She smiled to herself and lent back against John again, feeling safe in his arms..

**----**

Melina gasped and quickly got out of the car after John, grabbing her bags before running towards the hotel with Mickie, running up to the front desk with a wide grin as she looked at the man behind the check in desk.  
"Melina Perez. WWE Smackdown. Iwantyoubestandmostexpensivegoddamnroomavalible!" She rushed quickly.  
The man behind the counter looked at her with a scared and slightly confused room, before nodding slowly and getting a door key from behind him, passing it over to her slowly. Melina and Mickie squealed slightly.  
"ThankYOUU!" Melina screamed, before the pair ran off towards the elevator.  
They both walked inside of it as the doors opened, waving at Punk, Mike, John and Barbie who had only just walked in, before grinning and watching as the elevator doors closed. They waited until the lift came to the right floor, quickly running to their room and opening the door. Melina gasped and dropped her bags onto the floor before grinning madly and running into one of the hotel room's bedrooms as Mickie done the same, but to the other one. She ran before bombing onto the king size bed, laying on it stomach flat, grinning widely despite the throbbing pain that came from the bruises from her stomach. She wiped her eyes as they threatened to fall down her face from the sudden harsh pain, before closing her eyes and hugging onto the cream/white bed covers with a quiet giggle. She and Mickie loved hotels, having huge ass rooms that Vince paid for when they toured, they normally went crazy and acted like this.. Melina grinned to herself before running to the front door and grabbing her bags, running back into her room and chucking them all onto the floor, kicking her shoes off onto the floor and jumping back onto the bed, laying back as she flicked the television on with the remote.. Wonderful..

**----**

Melina laid on her hotel bed afew hours later and hummed along to the music that came out of her stereo. Mickie, John, Barbie, Punk and Miz had gone off to go tape that week's SMACKDOWN, where Melina wasn't needed until the next taping. She was just doing House Shows at the moment, for what reason she didn't know.. She shrugged to herself, before smirking and looking down at the time on her phone.. The guys wouldn't be back for another good half an hour.. She still had plenty of times to fuck around with no one there. She grinned and got up quickly, wincing as she hit one of the bruises on something, pulling up her shirt and smiling faintly as she noticed that the bruises where slowly fading.. "Fucking dick wont touch me again." She mumbled.  
She slowly calmed down before grinning again and skipping over to her stereo player, turning it up loudly before jumping up onto her hotel bed and jumping around as she screamed along loudly to the words, not caring about how much of an idiot she must have looked at that moment, just in black jogging bottoms, odd neon coloured socks and a grey vest with black and white stars covered all over it. She smiled to herself and danced around her bed, just wanting a moment of madness for once..

_{Get ready for action}  
I got no regret right now (I m feeling this)  
The air is so cold and low (I m feeling this)  
Let me go in her room (I m feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I m feeling this) {I wanna take off her clothes (I m feeling this}  
Show me the way to bed (I m feeling this)  
Show me the way you move (I m feeling this)  
Fuck it, it's such a blur (I m feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I m feeling this)_

Melina grinned to herself at the sound of Blink182 blasting through her hotel room, closing her eyes and moving around on her bed, her arms raised in her air as she head banged slightly, grinning madly as she continued to scream along to the words at the top of her lungs.

_Fate fell short this time Your smile fades in the summer Place your hand in mine I ll leave when I wanna_

_Where do we go from here Turn all the lights down now Smiling from ear to ear (I m feeling this)  
Our breathing has got too loud (I m feeling this)  
Show me the bedroom floor (I m feeling this)  
Show me the bathroom mirror (I m feeling this)  
We re taking this way too slow (I m feeling this)  
Take me away from here (I m feeling this)_

**----**

Mickie yawned as she walked back into the hotel, pressing her floor button in the elevator ans listening as Mike, John, Barbie and Punk talked among themselves. She yawned again before slowly walking out of the elevator as it stopped and the doors opened, grabbing her door key from her pocket and opening hers and Melina's hotel room door. She walked inside, followed by the others, immediately raising an eyebrow to herself as she heard loud music and screaming coming from Melina's room, looking over at the others who where trying not to laugh.  
John shut the hotel room door and stood still for a moment, breaking out into a smirk and trying not to laugh as he heard Melina screaming along to Blink182 in her bedroom. He looked at the others, who where also trying not to laugh, smirking and chucking his bag down with the others before looking towards Melina's bedroom door.  
"Wanna go watch her?" He asked quietly with a smirk.  
He chuckled quietly as the others laughed, all of them slowly sneaking over to Melina's door and opening it slowly, all of them trying not to laugh as Melina umped around on her bed and yelled along to Blink182.

Melina closed her eyes and laughed loudly to herself as she continued to dance around to Blink182, continuing to yell along loudly with a grin.  
"Show me the bathroom mirror!  
We're taking this wayy too slow!  
Taake me away from heree!" She screamed along with a grin, slowly opening her eyes and turning around. She widened her eyes and took a step back on her bed, biting down on her bottom lip roughly as she stared at the five smirking faces infront of her, looking down as she felt her face start to burn madly with embarrassment.

_This place was never the same again After you came and went How can you say you meant anything different To anyone standing alone On the street with a cigarette On the first night we met_

_Look to the past And remember and smile.  
And maybe tonight I can breathe for awhile.  
I'm not in the scene I think I'm fallin' asleep But then all that it means is I'll always be dreaming of you._

Melina slowly sat down and turned off her stereo with the remote, looking down at the floor below her as she let her feet dangle above the floor, not daring to look up.  
"Nice singing.. Screaming.." Mickie said with a cheesy grin.  
Melina buried her head into her hands as she felt her face burn more than it already was, shaking her head slowly as she felt the bed sink down around her.  
"Shut up." She mumbled in embarrassment.  
The other five chuckled and shuffled closer to her, all them wrapping their arms around each other and burying her into the mattress. Melina squealed out and kicked her legs out slightly, laughing as she felt herself being hugged madly. She smiled to herself before wrapping her arms around the others the best that she could have, closing her eyes and giggling as she felt someone poke her in the side, before giving a yawn and letting out a long sigh.  
"Mmm... Can i pleasee sleep?" She whined in a whisper.  
The others laughed and pulled away.  
"We're staying here anyway so we shall be around." Mike confirmed with a grin.  
Punk, Mickie, Barbie and Mike all hugged Melina before going out into the living room. Melina bit down on her bottom lip lightly and smiled up at John nervously before letting out a low giggle as she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug by him, hugging her arms back around him tightly before leaning up and kissing his cheek.  
"Night John.." She whispered.  
John smiled before pressing his lips to her forehead lightly.  
"Night Princess.." He murmured before smiling at her and walking out of the room. Melina smiled to herself as she watched him, before giving a faint sigh, laying back on her bed and closing her eyes for the night..


	8. Drunken Nights

**Melina was stuck in a violent relationship she couldn't escape any time soon. Things get worse with Dave Batista.. But can that one person from her past save her from everything?**

**AN;; I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina grinned to herself as she stood backstage of Smackdown the next week, changing into her ring attire. She ran her fingertips over her skin and closed her eyes.. The bruises had all gone, all of them had gone.. She grinned wider and slowly opened her eyes, before grabbing her Woman's Championship belt and slinging it over her left shoulder.. She only had five minutes before her match with Michelle started. She dragged a hair brush through her hair before breaving in slowly and closing her eyes. This was it, her debut on SMACKDOWN. She looked up as she heard a tech guy call her from outside of her locker room, looking at herself one last time in the mirror and grinning before walking outside backstage and standing by the exit to the ring, watching as Michelle and Alicia Fox made their way down to the ring. She shook her head and looked over to her side as she felt someone there. She grinned widely as she saw Mickie, throwing her arms around her tightly with a slight laugh.  
"I owe you for this." She said with a nod as she pulled back.  
Mickie laughed and shook her head.  
"Nahh. I'm just a good friend." She said with a grin.  
The pair walked out to the stage as Melina's entrance music started, before they both ran down the ramp, Mickie sliding in under the bottom rope as Melina climbed onto the apron. She jumped and done the splits in the air before landing in the same position on the apron, leaning in under the bottom rope and sliding into the ring. She stood up before grinning at Mickie and handing her belt to someone outside of the ring. Melina and Michelle stared each other down with narrowed eyes, waiting for the ref to ring the bell. They both ran at each other and locked up the second the bell finally went off, Michelle screamed in Melina's face before bringing her down to the mat.  
"Your belt is mine." Michelle growled.  
Melina rolled her eyes and smirked before hitting Michelle in the stomach as she continued the match..

Five minutes later.

Melina closed her eyes and held onto her stomach in pain after a kick to the gut by Michelle. She laid there as Michelle covered her, before slowly opening her eyes as Mickie started yelling at the ref. The ref looked at the ropes to see that Michelle's feet where on them to hold Melina down to the floor. Michelle growled as the ref stopped the count, standing up to lean over the ropes as she started to scream at Mickie. Mickie smirked and screamed word's back at her until Michelle rolled her eyes and turned back to find Melina standing with a smirk. Melina smirked more as Michelle's eyes widened, spinning around to land a kick to the side of Michelle's head before preforming The Last Call to get the three count. She rolled out of the ring as Alicia Fox rolled in, her face in a rage. Melina grabbed her belt and held it up as Mickie jogged over and grinned at Melina, before raising her hand.  
"Bring it on!" Mickie yelled at Alicia as she bent over the ropes to scream words that they couldnt hear. Melina and Mickie looked at each other and grinned before laughing and walking backstage.

**----**

Melina walked out of the showers in a pair of baggy jeans and a white vest that had pink spots covering it. She dried off her hair and closed her eyes, humming quietly to herself before grabbing all of her stuff and walking off towards Mickie's locker room. She jumped as she felt someone touch her shoulder, turning around to come face to face with Barbie, giving a slight smile before slinging her duffel bag over her left shoulder, looking at the other Diva.  
"Whats up Barb?" Melina asked with a slight raised eyebrow.  
Barbie frowned at her nickname, having always hated it. She shook her head before looking at Melina again, she had much more important things to do other than this.  
"Mike said to tell you that Jericho's having a hotel party and to get your fat ass down there by half 10." She mumbled before storming off to probably find Mike.  
Melina stared blankly after her. She knew that neither of them got along that well, but what the fuck was her problem? She blinked before frowning.  
"That bitch just said i had a fucking big ass." She mumbled to herself, before looking over her shoulder and rolling her eyes.  
Looked fine to her. She shrugged before heading to Mickie's locker room and walking inside to Mickie playing on the PS2 on some racing car game. Melina laughed before grabbing the spare console and playing with her, sticking her tongue out in consecration afew minutes later before remembering what Barbie had told her.  
"Oh yeah! Bitch said that Jericho's having a party in his hotel room and that we needa be there at half 10." She mumbled, never taking her eyes away from the screen in front of her.  
Mickie grunted in reply before pausing the game and turning her gaze to Melina.  
"You going?" She asked, considering Melina hadn't been out with any other Superstars except her, John, Mike and Punk in weeks.  
Melina raised an eyebrow before sighing and giving a nod and a grin.  
"Hell yeah. I think its time i get pissed ass drunk and hang out with the other Superstars." She said with a slight laugh.  
Mickie laughed before grinning at her, before the pair turned back to the video game and unpaused it.  
"Your arse is mine Perez." Mickie joked.  
Melina cringed at that, remembering how Dave use to say it to her before he beat her. She ignored the tears that sprung to her eyes from the thought, shaking her head silently and continuing to play the video game..

**----**

Melina ran around her hotel room madly in a bra and a black skirt, trying to find the tank top she had brought yesterday.  
"Where the fuck is it?!" She yelled at no one.  
She frowned and hunted for it hectically, before jumping and turning around as she heard Mickie laughing from behind her.  
"This what your looking for?" She asked, holding up the baby blue tank top.  
Melina let out a sigh of relief before taking it and pulling it on over her head.  
"Thank you." She murmured quickly, grinning at Mickie.  
Mickie shook her head as she watched Melina rush off to her bedroom to straighten her hair and do her make up, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans as she looked over at the time.. Half an hour. Mickie nodded before sitting down on the sofa and flicking on the television.  
Melina finished off putting on her blue eyeshadow with white at the end of it, putting on mascara quickly before rushing to straighten her hair. She looked over at the clock around 20 minutes later when she'd finished. 15 minutes. Melina nodded before grabbing her black high heels and pulling them on.  
"Relax.." She murmured to herself, breaving in and out slowly before walking out to grin at Mickie.  
She was nervous. She hadnt socialised with any of the other Superstars or Divas in weeks.  
"Ready?" Mickie asked Melina as she looked up.  
Melina nodded before grabbing her phone and shoving it into her bag.  
"Lets go get fucking drunk then!" Melina exclaimed with a smirk, earning a laugh from Mickie. The two walked over to the door and went off to find Jericho's hotel room.  
Bring on the alcohol and fucking drunk assholes..

**----**

Afew hours later Melina stood next to Mickie, Natalya and Lisa, all of which where drunk out their minds. Melina perked up and squeaked drunkenly as a old favourite song of hers started to play through out the hotel room.  
"We haveee to dance Mickiee." Melina slurred, grabbing Mickies hand and dragging her out to where afew other drunk Divas and the odd Superstar where dancing.  
Mickie giggled drunkenly and shrugged, before the pair of them started to dance along to the music.

_GET DOWN!!!!_

_I saw shawty dancin' on the floor I'm kind of nervous to approach her though she's so stylish like a supermodel Should I meet her (Yes I think you oughta)_

_The needle dropped My track was hot we began to rock Our eyes were locked_

_I LUV UR SONG Yeah gurl sing along She said DJ's MAKE MY HEARTACHE I said Baby watch the place shake like an Earthquake_

_Drop that 8o8 The wall's begin to shake It's to much for the club to take It's shakin' like an Earthquake Devastation from the sounds I'm makin'  
And there's no escaping from the bass It's shakin' like an Earthquake_

_10.0 on the richter scale It's shakin' like an Earthquake Move ur tail Bout that time my people all were quakin'  
another 10.0 was in the makin'_

_Like a natural disaster Run for the pasture Cause the bass will flow Take you out like El Nino_

_It's rumbling, crumbling, all the way down It's tumbling, fumbling, You love that sound CAN YOU TURN UP THE BASS?  
Sorry gurl I can't hear in this place I HAVE A REQUEST THAT I'D LIKE TO MAKE!  
Well, what you wanna hear gurl? Shake like an Earthquake?_

_Drop that 8o8 The wall's begin to shake It's to much for the club to take It's shakin' like an Earthquake Devastation from the sounds I'm makin'  
And there's no escaping from the Bass It's shakin' like an Earthquake_

_10.0 on the richter scale It's shakin' like an Earthquake Move ur tail_

_Ready?! OK!!!!_

_Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now build it up, build it up, build it up_

_Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now shake it up, shake it up, shake it up_

_Boom boom, you broke it down, you broke it down, now break it up, break it up, break it up, WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_

_Drop that 8o8 The wall's begin to shake It's to much for the club to take It's shakin' like an Earthquake Devastation from the sounds I'm makin'  
And there's no escaping from the bass It's shakin' like an Earthquake_

_10.0 on the richter scale It's shakin' like an Earthquake Move ur tail Bout that time my people all were quakin'  
another 10.0 was in the makin'_

_SHAKE IT ON DOWN SHAKE IT ON DOWN SHAKE IT ON DOWN MOVE URSELF WHEN YOU HEAR THAT SOUND_

Melina pulled herself away from Mickie once the song had finished, both of them grinning widely at each other, before Melina leaned forward and pressed her lips to Mickie's cheek in a drunken state.  
"Thankk youuu!" She slurred before walking off to find more alcohol..

**----**

"Nice dancing moves you got there babe." Melina jumped as she heard John slur into her ear in a whisper, clutching the almost empty vodka bottle to her chest tightly as she turned around and looked up at him with wide, hazel eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip lightly before smiling innocently up at him.  
"T... Thank you.." She stuttered in a slur, before hiccuping afterwards.  
John chuckled before moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and pulling her towards him. Melina closed her eyes as she felt Johns lips on her neck. This was the moment she had been craving for, for so so long.. Melina let out a quiet gasp as she felt John bite the skin on her neck gently, squeaking quietly before closing her eyes and biting on her bottom lip gently. Her grip on her vodka bottle tightened slightly for a moment, before she raised it up to her lips and downed some of it, leaning her back up against the wall behind her and tiling her head to the side slightly as she felt John bit at the skin of her neck again gently. She moaned quietly and placed her free hand on the back of his neck, before slowly opening her eyes to lock eyes with a smirking John. Melina looked down as she felt her cheeks start to burn, quickly downing the rest of her vodka before putting it into the table beside her, before gathering the courage to look back up at him. She waited for a moment before pressing her lips up to his roughly, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth as she felt him kiss back. She giggled drunkenly as she felt John press himself against her and hold her against the wall behind them more, before she parted her lips as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Melina slowly opened her eyes after a few minutes when she felt John pull away, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked up at him. John lent his forehead against hers lightly.  
"I love you Melina.. I still do.." He whispered with a slight slur.  
Melina smiled and closed her eyes.  
"I still love you too John.." She whispered drunkenly.  
John smirked slightly before attacking her lips with his again. John dragged his lips down her neck after a minute, biting at her skin, causing Melina to moan again quietly.  
"Wanna' go back to your hotel room?" John slurred into her ear, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth gently.  
Melina smirked and opened her eyes, grabbing Johns hand before running out of Jericho's hotel room the best she could.. Not knowing that the next morning she would have no idea what had happened..


	9. Bathroom Fun?

**Melina was stuck in a violent relationship she couldn't escape any time soon. Things get worse with Dave Batista.. But can that one person from her past save her from everything?**

**AN;; I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina slowly woke up late that next morning, well, early afternoon if totally honest, keeping her eyes closed and groaning inwardly at the sudden force of her hangover as it hit her. She closed her eyes tightly before curling up into a ball and wrapping her arms around the warm body next to her.. Wait.. That's not right.. Melina immediately snapped her eyes open as she heard a groan from above her, taking her arms around the person beside her and wrapping them around herself. Fuck.. Great job Mel, the last thing you need right now is some dude on your tail after a fucking one night stand. She shook her head before slowly looking up, her eyes widening at the person that slept next to her.. John.. Fuck, fuck. No, this was a dream.  
"Oh shit.." She whispered.  
Yeah, it was a dream, John wouldn't actually AGREE to something like this, he didn't like her anymore like she did him.. Did he? She bit down on her bottom lip roughly, grabbing the sheets above her and wrapping it around her naked body tightly, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest tightly, rocking back and forth slowly.. This was a dream. She didn't sleep with John, and would probably watch him walk out of the room without another word to her. She didn't have the thing she had wanted for so long last night.. And, she wasn't fucking drunk when she did it. She groaned quietly as her hangover hit her harder, burying her head into her knees and wrapping her arms around her knees tighter and closing her eyes tightly, before jumping as she heard John move from beside her, then a groan.. Ah, so that's why this happened. He was also drunk out of his mind and actually didn't want this to happen. Smooth Mel, reaal smooth. She sighed quietly before putting her face into her hands and shaking her head again, this wasn't happening.  
"Melina?" She heard John whisper from beside her.  
She could hear the shock and slight grin that was in his voice. She bit down on her bottom lip before holding the sheet around her naked body slightly tighter, before looking over her shoulder and smiling weakly at him. God.. He looked amazing, despite having a hangover and the slightly confused, yet grinning, look on his face. Cheeky bastard, he actually enjoyed all of this fucking shit. Did he have no idea how this was going to fucking affect her? "Hey.." She murmured, giving a faint smile before looking down at her hands.  
"What happened last night?" He mumbled, despite already knowing the answer.  
Melina looked over at him and stared at him with a look of disbelief written over her face. Was he kidding? "Probably the biggest mistake you'll ever make.. If you wanna' go, i wont stop you.." She whispered, looking down again and ignoring the tears that threatened to form in her eyes.  
John looked at her and blinked afew times. Melina jumped as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to him, biting down on her bottom lip before closing her eyes as she felt him breathing on her neck.  
"Who said i wanted to go?" He whispered in her ear.  
Melina bit down on her bottom lip harder and kept her eyes closed, tilting her head to the side slowly as she felt John's lips on her neck. She moaned quietly as she felt John bite on her skin gently, before turning her head and pressing her lips to his passionately. John grinned to himself before pulling her onto his lap.. They done the thing they had done most of the night before, only this time..

_They where sober._

**----**

Melina lay in her hotel bed next to John, her eyes closed as she breavied heavily for a moment, before biting down on her bottom lip and slowly opened her eyes and looked up at John with a slight grin. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his gently before leaning her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes to the feel of his stroking her side. God, she'd missed him so much.. She smiled to herself more before snapping her eyes open and panicking as John sat up and stretched.  
"Where you going?" She asked nervously in a whisper.  
John looked down at her and chuckled slightly.  
"Person can't wanna go for a shower?" He joked, before realising the panic in her eyes, leaning down and kissing her gently. "I wont be long.. Unless you wanna' join me?" He smirked slighty.  
Melina raised an eyebrow before sitting up slowly and smirking.  
"Hell yeah."  
She whispered with a giggle, before getting out of bed slowly and grabbing a towel from the floor, wrapping it around her and walking into the bathroom, followed by John. Melina let out a slight squeak as she was pinned against the bathroom door, biting down on her bottom lip and grinning as John kissed down over her neck. She tilted her head to the side before reaching her arm over to the left and turning on the shower, slowly letting her towel fall down to the ground before tugging on the one around John's waist playfully. She smirked to herself.  
"Can i please get in the shower?" Melina whispered, rolling her eyes playfully as the smirk never left her face.  
John chuckled before pulling away from her neck and smirking as she pushed his towel down, watching her get into the shower before slapping her arse, causing her to squeak. She turned around and stuck out her bottom lip playfully.  
"Heyy!" She whined with a laugh, before turning around and tilting her head back, letting the water run down over her body.  
She smirked as she heard John get into the shower, pressing herself back into him slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, the smirk finding it's way back onto her face again.  
"Took you long enough." She joked as the water fell down on the pair.  
John chuckled and ran his fingertips down over her stomach lightly.  
"I liked the view." He murmured into her ear.  
Melina rolled her eyes at him playfully and shook her head, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she let the water fall down onto her face and into her hair. She snapped her eyes open as she felt herself being pinned back against the shower wall and lifted off of her feet. She looked at John and rolled her eyes playfully, grinning to herself.  
"Definitely a better view." John mumbled with a nod, grinning slightly.  
"Pervert." Melina shot back, wrapping her legs around John's waist as he held her hands above her head with one hand.  
"You love me." He shot back, kissing down Melina's neck and over her shoulder.  
"Fuck you." She growled with a smirk.  
John pulled back after a moment and smirked, running his free hand down her stomach and stroking her inner thigh with his fingertips teasingly, smirking as Melina gasped.  
"Glady." He breavied into her ear as he lent forward.  
They always use to be like this.. They loved each other, but when it came to anything like this, they would always slowly drive each other insane until neither could handle it anymore.. Melina gasped again as she felt John slide a finger into her slightly. "Bastard." She growled as he pulled it back out after a moment.  
John smirked and slid a finger back into her, loving the way Melina's face would turn as he teased her. He pressed his lips to hers roughly and slid another finger into her again. Melina moaned into his mouth and closed her eyes, forgetting everything around her except from the sound of the water falling down on them and John..

**----**

Melina looked up as she heard giggling and a scream from outside of the bathroom door, raising an eyebrow to herself and looking up at John, who just shrugged. They where still in the shower, after being distracted by.. _things_.. twice.. Melina frowned to herself before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her, kissing John lightly before opening the bathroom door, shutting it behind her before walking into the front room. She grinned before trying not to laugh at the sight in front of her; Mickie and Cody Rhodes, on the sofa, Mickie straddling Cody's waist with a wide ass smirk.  
"No fucking on the sofa children." Melina giggled, causing the other two to pull apart and look over at Melina.  
Mickie widened her eyes and quickly rolled off of Cody's waist and sat next to him, her cheeks turning crimson red. Melina laughed and held her towel around her, shaking her head with a grin.  
"So thats where you got to last night." Melina said with a smirk.  
Mickie buried her head into her hands as she turned redder, causing Cody and Melina to smirk.  
"Hey, its not her fault she enjoyed ALLL of it." Cody annouced, sending Melina into laughter.  
Mickie looked up and gasped, slapping Cody on the arm and frowning slightly, before turning back to Melina once she had calmed down.  
"Whys the shower still on?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Melina stopped laughing instantly and widening her eyes before backing up slightly as the shower turned itself off. Shit.  
"Hey babe, who is it?" John asked as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist before wrapping his arms around Melina.  
Melina smiled sheepishly, causing Mickie to smirk at the pair.  
"Old love hits hard huh?" Mickie said with a grin.  
John looked over at Mickie before down at Melina, smirking at Melina's red cheeks.  
"So, are you together?" Mickie asked.  
Melina bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at John.. Where they?  
"Yeah, we are.." John answered with a grin, leaning down and pressing his lips to Melina's gently, before whispering in her ear so Mickie couldn't hear. "Will you be my girlfriend.. Again?"  
Melina giggled before standing on her tiptoes and kissing John back.  
"Yes." She whispered.  
"I'm seriously never going into that bathroom again." Mickie mumbled, burying her head into Cody's shoulder.  
Melina grinned up at John.  
She was going to be alright after all...  
Wasn't she?


	10. Nothing

**Melina was stuck in a violent relationship she couldn't escape any time soon. Things get worse with Dave Batista.. But can that one person from her past save her from everything?**

**AN;; I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina and John walked backstage of that week's taping of SMACKDOWN, holding each other hands with their fingers entwined. Melina smiled to herself and lent her head onto John's shoulder as the pair continued to walk around in search of John's locker room for the day, which, they both couldn't seem to find anywhere. Melina grinned to herself and pressed her lips to Johns cheek gently, smirking to herself as the quiet whispering around them slowly got louder and more rushed. She rolled her eyes to herself before looking up at John again, grinning to herself as she watched him for a moment. God, she was lucky to have him again.. She was never going to let him go. She was never going to let him walk out of her life so easily again, never. She gripped onto John's hand slightly tighter at the thought, biting down on her bottom lip roughly before slowly calming down again, after all, it was just a thought. John said he loved her, and he never normally lied. She smiled to herself again and lent her head back onto John's shoulder, sighing happily to herself before letting out a slight giggle at what John said next.  
"Found it! Damn mother fucking thing.." He muttered, shoving open the door that had his name written on a white piece of paper, which was stuck onto the door.  
Melina laughed quietly to herself and shook her head, walking into the locker room and dropping her duffel bag onto the bench besides them. She had a match against, uh, someone.. Who she could not remember at all.. But, knowing it was probably Michelle McCool or someone along those lines. She looked up at John and grinned as she zipped open her bag and grabbed her ring attire, putting it beside her bag and biting down on her bottom lip. She grabbed both of the outfits she couldn't decide between, turning around.  
"Which one do you think?" She asked.  
John turned around and raised an eyebrow to himself, before looking down at the red and blue outfit she had in her hand, or the pink one. He thought she would have looked great in both, but pulled a face as he thought.  
"Red and blue, definitely." He said with a nod and a lopsided grin.  
Melina grinned and leaned up, kissing John on the lips lightly and turning around. John laughed and shook his head to himself as he watched Melina, before smirking to himself as she pulled off her shirt.  
"I might go into another room.. I can't watch this without having the temptation to lock the both of us in here." He groaned as he heard her unzip her jeans.  
Melina looked over at him from her shoulder, shaking her head to herself and smirking faintly.  
"Get use to it." She murmured, winking at him playfully before changing into her ring attire..

**----**

Melina bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes as she stood at the entrance for the stage, slinging her Championship belt over her left shoulder and looking up at John, who grinned down at her before kissing her lips lightly.  
"Your gonna kick ass doll face, don't worry.." He whispered down to her.  
Melina smiled up at him and nodded. She didn't know what she would do without him now that she had him. She would probably die.. She grinned before kissing John lightly before walking out onto the stage as her theme music burst throughout the arena. She stood on the beginning of the ramp, lifting her left leg into the air slightly before stomping it down onto the ground as she held her belt above her head with a grin. She grinned to herself still at the cheers that run throughout the arena, laughing quietly to herself at the few cat calls that came from afew men in the audience. She shook her head before signalling for the music to stop, grabbing a microphone as her theme music stopped.  
JR;; "I wonder what's going on here Cole.. Our Woman's Champion has just signalled for her music to cut."  
Cole;; "I think we're about to find out JR.."  
Melina looked around at the crowd and grinned, before bringing the microphone up to her mouth.  
"Thank you guys!" She yelled, pausing as the crowd erupted into cheers for a moment. "Now, i want you all to cheer loudly for this next person.. You might remember us from way back.. But, everyone please give it up for.." She said, before stopping.  
Cheers ran throughout of the arena, before John's theme music started, causing them all to get louder along with screams. Melina grinned over at John as he walked out, laughing as she was pulled into a hug by him before he lent her backwards and kissed her neck lightly. Melina grinned before standing up again and lifting John's arm up into the air, causing the screams and cheers to start again. John's music stopped, quickly replaced by Melina's before the pair made their way down the ramp and John stood back with a smirk as they came to the ring.  
"Take it away." He said with a wider smirk.  
Melina shook her head and winked at him before walking over to the steps and walking up them, standing on the apron and holding onto the top ropes, before jumping up into the air and landing in the splits. Melina giggled as John whistled loudly, grinning to herself before sliding under the bottom rope and standing up. She smirked as John slid under the bottom rope between her legs, before pulling her close to him and crushing her lips to his. Melina pulled back after a moment and grinned, before watching John make his way out of the ring. She handed her belt to someone on the outside of the ring, before turning to see who she was up against for the match.

_Here she comes again _

_Like good medicine _

_Every step she takes _

_My blood is flowin _

_Her legs go on and on for days_

_She's got a hold on me _

_I need the remedy _

_Just to hold her would _

_Be a cure for me _

_I can't keep goin on this way_

Melina blinked afew times as Maria's theme music blared throughout the arena, looking at John and shrugging before turning back to Maria as she lent over at the top of the ramp and blew a kiss. Melina rolled her eyes to herself slightly and watched as Maria made her way down the ring slowly.

_She's at the top of her game _

_She don't know my name _

_The future's lookin bleak _

_She's outa my league _

_Look out _

_She'__ll tear your heart out _

_Look out _

_She'll rock your world there's no doubt _

_She comes and goes when she wants to _

_I'd do anything she wanted me to _

_Who would blame me with legs like that.._

Melina lent against the ropes and watched Maria parade around, shaking her head to herself before running towards Maria and locking up the second the bell rang.. Signalling the start of the match..

**---**

5 Minutes later.

Melina smirked to herself as she looked down on Maria on the floor, looking at John who was still at ringside, flashing him a grin before winking. She brought Maria's legs back before leaning backwards and holding her head up in her with her arms as she preformed 'California Dream' on her. Melina resister the urge to laugh as John cheered her on from the outside, before adding more pressure onto Maria. Maria yelled out in pain before tapping on the mat below her furiously, causing Melina to let go and roll off of her. She smirked before raisins a hand and watching Maria leave the ring slowly, looking up as John held her hand up in victory, grinning down at her before crushing his lips down to hers. Melina grinned against his lips before kissing him back, slowly pulling back and holding hers and John's hands above her head with her Woman's championship in her other free hand. Melina grinned before watching John get out of the ring, waiting on the ramp for her. She dropped down on her knees before rolling under the bottom rope and running over to John, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, crushing his lips with hers, giggling quietly. John pulled back and smirked, before raising Melina's arm in the air again and carrying her up the ramp and backstage. Melina grinned to herself before burying her head into the crook of John's neck gently as he carried her to their locker room. Nothing could ruin this moment.  
Not the quiet whispers from the divas that hater her.  
Not the staring faces.

**Nothing..**

**----**

**A/N;; LAST CHAPTER NEXT!! **


	11. The End

**Melina was stuck in a violent relationship she couldn't escape any time soon. Things get worse with Dave Batista.. But can that one person from her past save her from everything?**

**AN;; I'm not saying that Dave Batista is anything like I'm making him out to be. For this story to work he has to be the way that he is.**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Melina Perez. I don't own Dave Batista. I don't own John Morrison/Nitro. I don't own any other Superstars i mention. I don't own any songs i may mention.**

**Review pleasee? (:**

**----**

Melina laid in her new hotel bed, her eyes closed and her hand over her forehead. She smiled faintly and curled up to a also naked John, who was laying beside her, stroking her side lightly as he planted kisses on her shoulder gently. Melina curled up beside him more and kept her eyes closed, not wanting to open them anytime soon. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him close to her, relaxing slowly again at the feeling of his fingertips caressing her skin and his lips on her shoulder. She snapped her eyes open afew minutes later and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her quickly and running to the bathroom quickly, holding her hand over her mouth as she opened the bathroom door before throwing up into the toilet. She gripped the edge the edge of the toilet seat and closed her eyes tightly in pain as she continued to throw up, not glancing up as she felt John rubbing his hand over her back and holding her hair from her face afew seconds later. She closed her eyes and flushed the chain, wiping the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks from the sudden stinging pain in her throat, turning around and looking up at John sadly, before wrapping her arms around him tightly and burying her head into his chest. She'd been throwing up like this for the past three days or so, and she had no idea why. She sighed before looking up at John and smiling weakly, before leaning her head onto his shoulder as he lead her back into the bedroom. She immediatly curled up against him as they both lay back down on the bed, not wanting to be away from him. The pair just laid their, John stroking Melina's side lightly as he looked down at her, not wanting to let her go, and Melina with her eyes closed and her arms around John tightly. They both lay there in the silence, not a awkward or uncomfortable one. It was oddly calming.. John leaned down and pressed his lips to Melina's forehead lightly a few minutes later, once realising she had fallen asleep again. He smiled to himself.  
"I love you princess." He whispered..

**----**

Melina walked around backstage of the Smackdown arena they where suppose to be at for the next two days, gripping onto John's hand slightly tighter than normal as she looked around at her surroundings curiously, biting down on her bottom lip lightly before leaning her head onto John's shoulder. All of the whispering had stopped from everyone, which ment the whole WWE rooster knew that they where dating.. Again. Melina still couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not, but, who cares? She smiled to herself before pressing her lips to John's shoulder, him kissing her forehead lightly in return with a grin. John wrapped an arm around Melina's waist tightly and held her close to him, not wanting to let her go, not now, not ever.. Melina continued to look around curiously, a smile still painted on her features before grinning widely up at John, the both of them walking into the locker room that John would be using for the next two events. Melina sat down on the chair and closed her eyes, leaning her head back and sighing quietly out of her nose. She wasn't being used for tonight, only John was for a match against Charlie Hass. She slowly opened her eyes and watched John with a smile, she was so lucky to have him back again, after everything that had happened she didn't know if she could cope with being alone again. She stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing his shoulder lightly with a smile, before closing her eyes.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
John put down the stuff that was in his hands before turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close to him and pressing his lips down to her forehead with a smile.  
"I love you too, Princess." He whispered with a smile.  
Melina smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around him slightly tighter, relaxing slowly at the feel of John stroking her side with his hand lightly. She stayed still for a few minutes, before opening her eyes slowly and pulling back before pressing her lips to his gently. She grinned up at him, before walking over to the sofa and sitting back down on it, laying back and putting her hands behind her head as she closed her eyes and let herself slowly relax again. She grabbed her iPod from her pocket and put them into her ears, keeping her eyes closed as John got ready for his match. She opened her eyes slightly and turned on her iPod, turning it down slightly from full blast and clicking the Play button, smiling to herself at the song that blasted out through the earphones.

_If i lost it all in a fireball would you be there for me _

_If the moneys gone and the future falls would you walk away _

_Cause my confidence is vanishing will you leave me starving here _

_To wither down and disappear as you walk away_

_I'll never trust, never feel, never love again, i chose this bitter tasting love_

_They always say true love is all you need _

_But when the love is gone you need something more _

_They say true love will never leave _

_But my true love is gone, and i can't go on_

_I'm in the catacombs of a broken heart where you used to be _

_When i loved you for all the reasons that you hated yourself _

_Cause you were desperate and pathetic but just as beautiful to me _

_As the day you left and i became just a memory.._

Melina jumped as she felt someone shake her shoulder, opening her eyes and blinking once to un-blurr her vision. She put her iPod onto pause before pulling the ear plugs from her ears and grinning, with a slight smirk, at John, who was now in his ring gear. She stood up slowly and streached out, scrunching up her nose for a moment before smiling up at John.  
"Just wanted to tell you i gotta' go out ina minute.." John said with a chuckle.  
Melina nodded and smiled, before standing on her tip toes slightly and pressing her lips up against his gently with a smile.  
"Good luck." She murmured as she pulled back after a moment.  
John grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, leaning down and crushing her lips with his, running his tounge over her bottom lip slowly with a smirk, before slowly pulling back. Melina opened her eyes a few moments later and grinned to herself, then up at him as she smirked faintly before leaning her forhead against his. She closed her eyes and stayed there for a few minutes, not daring to move for some reason. She slowly opened her eyes before pressing her lips to John's lightly, causing him to open his eyes. She smirked at him before pulling back slowly.  
"Don't you have a match you get to?" She purred into his ear, resisting the urge to laugh.  
John looked over at the clock on the wall and widened his eyes slightly.  
"Shit." He mumbled.  
Melina giggled before walking over to the door after John and kissing him lightly.  
"Love you." He said with a grin.  
"Good luck.. Love you too.." She whispered, kissing him again lightly before watching him walk off.  
Melina lent against the doorframe and watched him until he was out of sight, sighing happily to herself before closing the door and sitting on the sofa, laying back and closing her eyes, waiting for John's match to be announced on the television..

**----**

Melina kept her eyes glued on the television infront of her, watching as John wrestled against Charlie Hass. She slouched back against the sofa and grinned wider as she continued to watch him, resisting the urge to run out there and stand at ringside to scream his name as she cheered him on. She shook her head to herself to erase the thoughts for her mind, knowing she would probably be yelled up by Vince McMahon for god knows how long, before turning her attention back to the television back infront of her and grinning widely.  
"C'mon John.." She murmured.  
She cringed as Charlie Hass drove his knee into John's back with a sick grin, before frowning as the cameras zoomed in on Shelton; she had never liked that guy. She rolled her eyes to herself before watching as John got the advantage over Hass again after a minute or so. She jumped violently out of her seat as the knocking on the locker room door, raising an eyebrow to herself. Who the fuck? She knew it wasn't John, because of obvious reasons. It wasnt Mickie or Cody, considering they where both on RAW brand, but travled with her anyway.. Maybe it was one of the Divas, wanting to piss her off about some shit. Melina shrugged to herself before frowning at the locker room door and the banging got louder and more urgent. She shook her head and took one last glance at the television before slowly standing up and walking towards the door, scowling faintly as the person behind the door knocked again but alot louder and harder, even causing the door to shake slightly. Melina bit down on her bottom lip and took a step back away from the door.. Maybe she should just leave it? She sighed before shrugging to herself.. What's the worse that could happen? She slowly reached out and grasped onto the door handle slowly, turning it to be met with the one person she wished she wasnt. She widened her eyes before immediatly trying to slam it shut again, only to be overpowered and slammed back against the wall behind her. Dave looked down at her with a sick, twisted, evil smile as he gripped on around her neck. "You never did learn did you Melina? Your mine." He growled.  
Melina widened her eyes in fear before crying out as Dave gripped onto her hair. Dave growled and shoved something over her mouth to silence her, before back handing her across the face.  
"Shut up!" He yelled at her in a whisper, his warm breathe crashing against her face.  
Melina whimpered before trying to scream out again. Dave snarled before gripping her hair tighter and forcing the side of her head against the wall beside the both of them hard. Melina cried out in pain, only to have it done again, and again, and again.. She swear she could see blood there, she looked out of the corner of her eye and cringed as her thoughts where confirmed. She blinked afew times before crying out as Dave slapped her across the face and yanked at her hair violently. She started to feel faint, dizzy, light headed.  
"Your mine." He growled down to her before gripping onto her hair tighter and pulling her towards the locker room door.  
Melina didn't even try to struggle as he pulled her out of the room, not having the strength to do so. The last thing she saw was Dave's sick, evil smirk as he shoved her into a back of a van..

Before everything went black..

**----**

**A/N;; THATS IT!! The END of 'Save My Soul'. Cliffhanger much? ;D Dont wory, i'm making a Sequel, which is made three and a half later. It shall be called 'Second Time Hero'. Including the same people, but you shall have to wait until next week, because i'm going on holiday people. Hope you liked it! x**


End file.
